Neighborly Feelings
by BrownxEyedxGirl
Summary: After being targeted by the new dark threat to the Wizarding World, Hermione Granger is given a new identity, a new job, and a new home. Three guesses as to who her neighbor is.
1. Threats

**A/N: **This is yet another story that has been stuck in my head for over a year - and I finally got inspired to start writing it. So please, enjoy! And if you like it, hate it --- leave a review :D

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio, once took it upon herself to fight for the rights of house elves – and of course, assisting one of her best mates in the fall of Voldemort. Hermione Granger was, of course, a very determined young lady.

But that was years ago and although she hasn't changed much, at the young age of 25 Hermione Granger is one of the Wizarding Worlds most successful witches. She is no longer talked about as just a member of the trio – her standing in the ministry tends to overpower that just a tad.

Hermione Granger, Head of Magical Law is the first woman to _ever _be head of said department – but she has also managed to be the youngest head in _history. _She completely reinvented wizard law, incorporating some muggle ideas and just improving the foundations of law all together. While her job has her devoting crazy hours both in and out of the ministry working, the job also has its perks. One being that her department works very closely with the Auror department – not only did she sometimes get a nice show of handsome, muscular men parading around her department during an intense case, but more importantly, she never loses touch with Harry and Ron (since they both chose to become Aurors); they catch the guys and she persecutes them.

And lately, they had been seeing quite a lot of each other. Since the fall of Voldemort over six years ago – the Auror department has certainly been on their toes; rounding up all of his old followers and trying to restore peace back into their world. After about a year or two, things finally slowed down – the people of the Wizarding world were happy and finally at peace. People were marrying and having babies left and right. While the aurors never really had a dull day (there was always the prankster that took something too far or the wizard who thought they were capable of taking over the world) but there was hardly any threat they could not handle.

Of course that was to say until very, very recently.

* * *

For Hermione, today was like any other day of work. She walked along the halls of the ministry – her black heels _click clacking_ across the linoleum floor, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and a large folder in the other. She nodded to the many co-workers that she passed on her way to her office.

"Hello, Lorraine." Hermione greeted, as she was approaching her secretary's desk. Lorraine Sheldings looked up at the sound of her name, her face showing slight signs of concerns. Lorraine was a very smart and loyal secretary; she was someone that Hermione had learned to trust with different aspects of her work.

"Miss Granger!" she squeaked, as she arose from her desk. "Mr. Potter and the Auror Head are in your office waiting."

"But we don't have a meeting." Hermione's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Do you know what they want?"

"No, Miss." She shook her head. "I told them that I would have you send them a memo once you arrived, but they insisted that they stay here and wait for you."

Hermione nodded. "Well I'll go see what all this is about." She turned towards her office, only to pivot back around. "Oh, and Lorraine – the files of the Murdock case, have you seen them?"

"Yep, they're right here, Miss. You placed them on my desk yesterday. Shall I send them over to the Wizengamot?" She reached into a drawer and pulled out several thick files.

"That would be great, thank you, Lorraine." She said as she sauntered into her office. Just like Lorraine had explained, Harry and Xavier (the head of the Auror department) were seated patiently in her office.

"Good Morning, Gentlemen." She grinned as she walked towards her desk, shimmying out of her jacket in the process. "To what do I owe this quite _unexpected _surprise?" She sat down at her desk and clasped her hands.

Neither Harry nor Xavier immediately said anything. They glanced at each other and then sighed. Harry ran a hand through his still incredibly untidy hair. "We've received a threat, a _huge _threat." Harry began.

"Against who, Harry? The Minister? We receive threats every week…" Hermione took a sip of hot coffee, burning her tongue and roof of her mouth.

"Not the Minister, Hermione, one of your own." Xavier interjected.

"_My own?_ Surely you don't mean my workers?" She only received two nods in response.

Harry pulled something from the pocket of his robe. "Here – I received this earlier this morning."

Hermione reached out – it was a photo. Looking down at it, the smiling face of Rebecca James stared back up at her. Rebecca was one of her top employers and was overall just a wonderful person. In her late thirties, Rebecca quickly became one of Hermione's good friends – and together, they both put away and convicted over one hundred of Voldemort's supporters and accomplices after the war. They were not a force to be reckoned with.

The photo was of Rebecca and her youngest child, a little girl no older than three. They were both laughing and playing in the park, most likely during one of Rebecca's lunch breaks. But what really worried Hermione about this photo was the text scribbled in the corner.

_Eliminated._

And scrawled underneath was yesterday's date.

"Eliminated?" Hermione looked up in panic. "Oh, no – please? She can't be dead." She got up from her desk and made a bee-line for the door. She had to have seen Rebecca's black curls from over the top of her cubicle this morning, hadn't she? Harry grabbed her before she reached the door and put an arm around her.

Hermione could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Harry – No! I won't believe it, this has to be an empty threat! Maybe someone is trying to get a rise from us, or cause panic amongst us! Rebecca James _cannot _be…" She couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"She's dead." Xavier finished for her.

She shook her head, refusing to believe this. How could Rebecca be dead? Didn't they spend over an hour last night discusses cases together? Refusing to let her tears fall, Hermione took a few calming breaths and sat back at her desk.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. But there's more." Harry explained. "We sent a team to her house immediately upon receiving the photo."

He pulled out more photos and spaced them out on Hermione's desk. "These will explain what we found, but I have to warn you. They're not pretty." Hermione glanced at them and inhaled sharply. The first picture was of Rebecca's house, the windows were smashed and part of the roof was on fire. The smoke in the frame rising aimlessly out of the picture. She flipped it over.

The next was Rebecca, again – but way less alive. Her body was mangled in a way that made Hermione's stomach almost lose its breakfast. Pushing her sudden bout of nausea aside, she took in the details. The paleness of Rebecca's body was shocking, especially against the bright red of blood – and the big, fat red letters written across her forehead; _beware._ Goosebumps erupted across Hermione's flesh as she flipped the second over too.

After looking at Rebecca's mutilated corpse, Hermione did not think it could get much worse. She never thought she could be any more wrong than she was then. Rebecca was not the only murder, and her murder was by far not the most gruesome.

A sob literally escaped from Hermione as she saw the bodies of Rebecca's husband and children, each with the same bold letters written across their faces. She couldn't look anymore. It was too much – and she flipped them all face down. She didn't bother trying to stop the tears that were now flowing down her face. "This is horrible. I cannot even form words to express this gruesome attack." She sniffled. "Rebecca, _gone. _Her beautiful family, all gone."

Harry and Xavier looked every bit as upset as Hermione did. "They're not all dead, Hermione." Harry said after a long moment's silence. "Her littlest, Amelia, survived. She wasn't hurt at all, just in a terrible state of shock; we think that either Rebecca or her husband hid her at some point."

Anger immediately boiled up in Hermione as she jumped up from her desk. "What kind of sick bastard would do this? To a completely happy family!"

"Someone who wants to continue Voldemort's bidding, that's who." Harry answered.

"We have reason to believe that this wizard _or witch_ could be the next rising dark threat against the Wizarding world." Xavier said.

"I don't know, Xavier. I just know that when I find this, this poor excuse for a human being – I'm going to make him wish he was dead." She huffed, her eyes red from crying. She sat back down. "I just can't believe this. Wait," she said, "you just mentions that you have reason to believe this person is to be the new dark threat." She eyed them skeptically. "That must mean you have proof – or at least another target."

Harry and Xavier looked at each other. "Well, we do." Xavier sighed and placed another photo on her desk.

Hermione gasped as she saw her own face smiling up at her from the black and white photo.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think :D**


	2. Protection

The silence that followed was deafening, as Hermione's thoughts ran wild. She was a target, someone wanted her dead. This was something that she hadn't felt for over six years, since before and during the war.

"The Ministry is prepared to offer you the highest level of protection." Xavier broke the silence. Hermione's head snapped up, her eyes wide.

"You want me to go into hiding? That's probably what this sick guy wants!" She huffed. "I need to stay here. I need to help you guys get him." She started rummaging through her drawers, arms shaking with panic or maybe it was fear.

"Hermione, no. We can do this – you need to take their offer. I don't want to see your body mangled and pale like Rebecca's." Harry said. "We need you alive for when we catch this bloody bastard."

"But that's just it, Harry. I'm wanted, you can _use _me to get to him."

"Absolutely not, Miss Granger." Xavier cut in. "So many things could go wrong and we cannot afford to lose you. Harry, go back to the department and make sure that all the paperwork on Rebecca is being followed up on." Harry nodded and made towards the door. "Oh, and it would probably be best to release a small statement to the _Prophet_ – not too much details, but just enough so that their imaginations don't run wild." Again Harry nodded, waved to Hermione and left the office.

The pair was engulfed in silence – and it was all Hermione could do to not meet Xavier's gaze. Hermione knew that he was a powerful man and from past experiences, she's learned that when his mind has set on a particular course of action – he cannot be swayed.

"I'm sorry, Xavier, but there is no way that I can take your protection. After those pictures of Rebecca and her family, I just _need_ to make sure I get this guy."

"Look, Hermione. It's _my _job to make sure this guy is found. We underestimated him in the beginning – but I'm certainly not going to underestimate him again, especially where you are concerned." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Xavier held up a hand to silence her. "Hermione, there are tons of people in our world who would love to see you dead; think of all the people you've convicted over the years. It's obvious that this wizard has a vendetta against you and once you're dead, he will be an even bigger threat. Don't you see?" Xavier pleaded with her.

Hermione bowed her head and sighed. "I know but I haven't felt this kind of fear since the war – and I'm sure you're feeling it too. I just don't want to be helpless, I need to do something."

"You'll be anything but helpless, Hermione. You'd be ensuring that when this guy is caught, you'll be alive to make sure that he is convicted and put away."

Hermione nodded. She knew that he made sense. She just didn't want to be ripped away from her life here; she loved her job and her flat and oh god, who was going to take care of her cat? "He'll keep looking for me, you know? Especially since I suddenly disappear, it'll only make the game more interesting."

"No, he won't. Not when he thinks you're dead…" Xavier trailed off.

Hermione's eyes widened in understanding. "And then I'll be given a new identity – just like muggle witness protection."

"Exactly."

Hermione had tons of questions. Where was she going to stay? What about her job? Her friends? Would her parents be in danger?

"I'm sure you have tons of questions, Hermione. But we don't have time for them now." He glanced at the pocket watch that hung from his robe pocket. "We don't know when he is planning to come after you, so we need to move fast." Both of them stand up. "First, I want you to go to your flat – if there is anything you _need _to take, then pack it; only essentials, Hermione. We don't want it to look obvious that you've left – perhaps make a duplicate of whatever you take and leave it there." They walked out of Hermione's office and were now heading down to the Auror department.

"Secondly," Xavier said in a hushed voice, "I want Harry and Ron to accompany you to your flat. They are my best Aurors and your best friends, so I know they'll look out for you."

"I'm fine going by myself." Hermione interjected.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, Hermione. They are going with you, end of story. Now listen closely – you must only tell them that you've taken the ministry protection and that you need to pop home for a few papers you forgot. You _cannot _under any circumstances tell them about your protection." They reached his office and they both filed inside and sealed the door shut.

"If the whole Wizarding World and your potential attacker are to believe that you are dead; then everybody, including your friends and family are to believe you are dead too."

Hermione tried to interrupt, but again, Xavier held a hand to silence her. "I need your word, Hermione, that you won't say anything." His deep blue eyes were wide as he stared at her.

"You have my word." She said meekly. This was all happening so fast.

"Thank you. Okay, now go - and hurry back here. I'll explain the rest then." He sat down at his desk and rubbed his forehead.

Hermione nodded and left the office.

* * *

Finding Harry and Ron had been the easy part. They both seemed to appear out of thin air immediately after exiting Xavier's office. They both looked anxious and worried. Ron, who she hadn't seen all morning, was pale as a ghost as he grabbed Hermione and pulled her into the most suffocating hug ever.

It was only after a muffled "Ron…c-can't breathe!" that she was finally let go. If it was possible, he seemed to have paled even more. "What are you? Mental?" Ron screeched as soon as he let her go. "Harry told me how you were refusing protection. Do you have a death wish?"

Seeing them both scared brought her fears to the surface and she just realized how incredibly fast her heart was beating. Hermione shook her head, "I took their protection, so _– no,_ Ron, I am not mental! And no, I do not have a death wish; someone else just has a wish that I'd _be dead_!" Her voice cracked.

Harry and Ron both started talking. Hermione didn't hear any of it. She took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. "Oh, shut your traps. You know I won't die without a fight – only fought beside you two for years against Voldemort and his supporters. Now, please – let's stop with all this chit-chat. I left some folders at home, would you guys mind terribly popping back to my flat with me?"

"Of course not!" They chorused, Hermione rolled her eyes and thought that if she wasn't going to be placed into hiding, these two would probably never leave her side in fear that someone would hurt her. She smiled her thanks and the three of them turned on the spot, all thinking of Hermione's flat as they apparated across London.

* * *

Hermione's flat wasn't huge, but it was comfortable. She had a master bedroom and bath – along with one guest bedroom and another bathroom. Upon apparating into her flat, Harry collapsed on her couch in the living room as Ron made his way towards the kitchen so he could scour through the fridge. She gave a small smile as she walked towards her bedroom.

Crookshanks was curled up in a ball at the foot of her bed. She knew that she wouldn't be able to bring him along, stopping and petting the top of his head. "I'll miss you, kitty. But I promise I'll be home soon." The cat stirred and let out a purr of happiness, unknowing that his mistress was saying her goodbyes.

Hermione glanced around the room. What should she take? She knew that clothes would not be an option – it would be too obvious to anyone that came looking for her that she had packed up her clothes and went somewhere. On top of her armoire, she had several pictures of herself, family and friends – she duplicated each one, and placed the originals in her small, black bag. Grabbing a few other things, Hermione shoved them into her bag and walked back towards the living room.

Upon seeing Harry and Ron in her kitchen she couldn't help but laugh. Ron had made a gigantic sandwich – which from the looks of it, he used all Hermione's lunchmeat and cheese that he could find and now they were fighting because Harry wanted half. "Ron, it's bigger than your _head_, I'm sure you can't possibly eat all of that. Besides, we have lunch plans with Jared from the Muggle Artifacts department, remember?" Harry said.

"But Harry, I'm starving. You should have got off your arse and made yourself some food."

"Boys, play nice." Hermione smiled as she walked into her kitchen. "Come on, we have to go back to work."

Ron grudgingly handed over half his sandwich to Harry, who happily accepted it and took a huge bite. Then all three turned on the spot and disapparated to the ministry.

* * *

**A/N: Updates should be coming relatively fast, this story is practically writing itself. Anyways, please review! :D**


	3. Identity

**A/N: **Sorry for the bit of delay in posting this next chapter - I hope you all enjoy it, it's quite a bit longer than the others :D

* * *

Once Hermione was able to separate herself from her two best friends, she made her way back to Xavier's office. She walked past his secretary, an annoying blonde who was trying to stop her, and knocked on the door. Upon hearing Xavier's deep voice telling her to enter, she resisted the urge to turn around and stick her tongue out at the blonde bimbo at the desk.

She entered his office, quickly shutting the door behind her. "Hello, again."

Xavier looked up and half smiled. "Well, I wish I could say it's a pleasure to see you again – but given the circumstances, I think that would be a tad inappropriate." He motioned for her to take a seat. Once Hermione was seated, he pulled out some papers and handed her some. Glancing down, she saw that it was the next day's copy of the _Daily Prophet_, the front page read:

_HERMIONE GRANGER, head of the Magical Law Department, PRONOUNCED DEAD_

_Hermione Granger, a very well known hero of the war, was pronounced dead earlier this morning. She was hit by an intoxicated muggle, driving what is known as a car (see pg. 10 for picture). Muggle witnesses say that the driver was moving at an "alarming speed" and that Hermione hit her head very hard on the pavement of the road. She was immediately rushed to a muggle hospital, from which she was transported to St. Mungo's – it was on her arrival there, at 5:47 a.m., that she was pronounced dead due to extreme head trauma and internal bleeding. Mrs. Newton, a neighbor of Hermione, said: "It's such a shame. She was always a nice young lady. I couldn't sleep well last night and I saw her leave the flat around 5:20 – her cat had gotten out, you see. Such a sad death." Victoria Newton is a muggle that lived across the street from Hermione. A private funeral will be held later today, it is asked that only family and friends attend. Although, there are plans for a memorial service to be held later this week in Hogsmeade in honor of Hermione Granger. _

To the side of the article, there were a few pictures of her. Some taken rather recently at a Ministry party and others were a bit older, with Harry and Ron in them. "Well, this is fairly believable – but aren't Harry and Ron going to wonder why they weren't notified of my accident?"

Xavier nodded. "Yes, and that's why at 6:00 tomorrow morning, each of them, including your mother and father, are going to be woken up by a ministry officer speaking news of your accident and death. They'll be distraught and demand to see you – we are going to give St. Mungo's a body."

"But how?" Hermione was so confused. How was she going to be able to pull this off?

"Before you go into hiding and take on your new identity – you have one more task as Hermione Granger. You must let your friends and family grieve your death. It won't be believable if they don't see a body, if they don't see you." Xavier explained.

Hermione's eyes widened. "I don't think I can do that. I can't lie there _pretending _to be _dead!_ And then listen to my friends and family mourn. They'll be in _real _pain but my death is anything but real!" Her eyes were filled with tears. She was actually going to witness her own funeral.

"I know it's going to be hard, Hermione. You'll be stunned, of course, we can't take any chance of you moving. You're just going to have to sit through this, for your own sake. Once this threat is eliminated, you'll be back and you can explain everything to those you love."

Hermione nodded. This was going to be difficult. "So, after my funeral, I'll go where? Back into the muggle world?" She asked.

Xavier shook his head. "Nope, you're going to hide right here, in the Wizarding World – right here in the Ministry, in fact. Right under everyone's noses." Xavier was looking through all the papers on his desk. "The Minister is in fact, looking for a new secretary – and while you are a bit overqualified, being in his presence during the day ensures that you are being watched over by the Minister's top-notch security."

Since the fall of Voldemort, Kingsley Shacklebot became Minister of Magic. How was she supposed to be in his presence every day and not confess to him who she truly was? Hermione pushed her question to the back of her mind and nodded.

"Now, we're working on your new identity now."

"Wait, when you say _we _who exactly do you mean?" Hermione interrupted.

"Oh, silly me; Nathan Sanderson and I are working on your new identity." Xavier said. Hermione knew who Nathan was, well sort of. A more correct statement would be that Hermione knew _of _Nathan Sanderson, having never actually having seen or met him before. His job in the Ministry was quite uncertain; he would sometimes be brought on into the Auror department or there were times he has assisted down in the Department of Mysteries – he was more or less a floater, she supposed, or someone who was of extreme value to the Ministry.

"You'll receive your identity after the funeral service tomorrow. Until then, Hermione you need to lay low. The ministry has set up every ward possible on a room in The Leaky Cauldron – and there will be a rotation of Aurors keeping watch throughout the night. The room is completely unplottable and no one but you and I know of its existence and the fact that you will be staying there. You should be fine, though, we have reason to believe that he is not going attack until tomorrow." He looked at his watch. "I have an appointment in a few – but I shall be at your room tomorrow morning around five to set the plan in motion. I think it's best for you to go now."

Hermione nodded. She was afraid to speak in fear that her voice would crack and he would see how scared she was. "Thank you." She said as she got up and walked out of his office. Before Harry or Ron could find her again she quickly apparated directly into the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Hermione felt her body regain its feeling once the stunning spell was lifted – but somehow she still felt completely numb. She just witnessed her own funeral.

The words of her family and friends were playing on repeat through her mind; Merlin, she felt as if she really had died this morning. Harry and Ron's eulogy alone would have had her sobbing had she been able to move.

"_Hermione was our best friend; Ron was always the hungry one, I was the one that always managed to find trouble, and then there was Hermione, the brains. I think it would be a very safe bet to say that neither Ron nor I would still be standing today if it wasn't for the brightest witch of our day. I don't think I have enough fingers or toes to count the times when Hermione saved our arses…" Hermione could hear the smile in Harry's voice. "Hermione, I love you. Merlin, I don't think I've said that enough to you – you've been a best friend for so long, I don't think the term friend quite lives up to how amazing you are."_

Moisture pooled in Hermione's eyes as Harry's words replayed through her head. She sniffed and wiped

her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, but it was no use. Ron's words were echoing in her mind as well and

the flow of tears coursed down her face faster.

"…_Yeah, I know everyone expected us to get married and pop out like a thousand little red-headed babies – and we, Hermione and I, always got a kick out of that. Seriously though, I bet if I asked for a raise of hands in here today if you thought that Hermione and I would be hitched by now at least three-quarters of you would have your hands raised. Mum, don't shake your head – you know you always saw Hermione as a daughter and weren't very shy in hiding your thoughts on our relationship." The hall filled with laughter. "But you know, we were friends first and we were friends for years. It took us only a short time to realize that being just friends was enough for us. And Hermione, you know that it will still always be the three of us; you, me and Harry. I can tell you right now that not a day will go by when Harry and I don't think or talk of you…"_

Hermione was glad that she hadn't been able to see any of their faces, but she could hear the pain in all of their voices as they came and paid their respects to her one by one. Every person that came and spoke to her put another pang of pain in her chest.

* * *

A man in a bright red cloak was storming his cellar in fury. Screaming in anger, he pushed over every piece of furniture; kicking and breaking whatever was in his sight. He smashed his fist against a full length mirror that hung from the wall – not even flinching in pain – as he continued to pace around the cold stone floor, red blood pouring from the new wounds on his fist.

At the sound of a latch opening, the man turned. Another cloaked figure entered – he _tsked _his disapproval. "I see you've finally decided to arrive."

The cloaked figure bowed his head. "I apologize for my tardiness, Adonis." He pulled back his hood, gracing Adonis with the sight of his perfectly structured face. A face that took in the destruction that was taking place just moments ago and now lingered on the bleeding hand of Adonis. He raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "I see you've heard of her death."

Adonis nodded. "I must say that there has been a slight change in plans." He rubbed his wounded fist and sighed. "That Rebecca woman was almost too easy – and now _this_." He threw a copy of the _Daily Prophet _on the floor. Hermione Granger's smiling face stared up at him almost mockingly from the front page. He scoffed and kicked the _Prophet _into the dark cellar corner.

"Adonis?" whispered the deep, booming voice of the other cloaked man.

Adonis' eyes flared with rage. "Shut it, Seven." His voice was hard, the anger very obviously resonating through his chest. It sounded as if a growl was caught in his throat, in the dark cellar, the sound was frightening. The man referred to as Seven did indeed shut it; even though he was holding very valuable information, very valuable information that Adonis would very much like to be informed of – but that'll just have to wait until another day.

"I've been too careless," he growled. "Killing her would have been the ultimate satisfaction, it would have given me the feeling of an invincible high – helping me carry out my deeds." This time he screamed. A bone chilling, deep scream that echoed throughout the cellar. Seven didn't move a muscle.

"Alas, I need another target. I need to plan better. And oh, will the Wizarding World cower in fear when they hear my name, when they see my face." His golden eyes gleamed dangerously underneath his hood. "They've lived peacefully long enough, I think it's about time that I disrupt things." He rubbed his wounded fist. "Consider this the calm before the storm." And then the only thing that could be heard in the cellar was shrieks of maniacal laughter.

* * *

Hermione Granger was still teary eyed when she was interrupted by a door opening. Looking up, Hermione saw Xavier pop his head through the door.

"Ah! There you are, Hermione." He seemed to look like he was about to smile but then he hesitated and the corners of his mouth had a brief up and downward battle until they rested in a frown. Hermione sighed, she would have found this amusing, but given the circumstances it just brought more tears to her eyes.

She nodded her head, acknowledging Xavier's presence as she began to compose herself. "I'm sorry, I really am. It's just," she sniffed, "everyone said such lovely things and…" Her voice cracked as Xavier patted her soothingly on the back.

"I understand, dear, I'll just give you a minute."

The two sat awkwardly in silence for a few moments while Hermione sobered herself up. Finally rubbing the last bit of moisture from her eyes, Hermione stood up.

"I'm terribly sorry for behaving like this." She said.

Xavier smiled kindly, sadness in his eyes. "Don't be sorry at all. This is for your safety and I can't imagine how difficult this must be for you."

Hermione nodded stiffly.

"Are you ready for your new identity?"

Again, Hermione nodded.

"Okay. You are now, officially, Tabitha Wilkes – secretary to the Minister of Magic. Your parents are Melvin and Wilma Wilkes, wonderful wizards whom you loved very much, but have recently died in a tragic encounter with a wild hippogriff. You were an only child and did not attend any magical school because your parents elected to teach you at home." He flipped to another page in the open notebook that he was holding. "You live at one-oh-nine Cheshire Court, London. And most importantly, Hermione – or should I say, Tabitha – you are not friends with Harry Potter or Ron Weasley. You are not the Head of the Magical Law Department." Hermione nodded her head and slightly winced at the name Tabitha. Was she supposed to be an old granny now too?

Xavier pulled out his wand. Hermione took a few steps back. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Relax, Hermione. I'm just going to tweak your appearance. What good is a new name if you have the same face?"

Hermione immediately calmed down and flushed a bit in embarrassment about her reaction. "Of course."

Xavier gave her a small smile. "Tabitha Wilkes has auburn colored hair that is slight waves, she also has a more olive skinned complexion." A few flicks of his wand here and there. "Also, light green eyes – and some freckles." Xavier gave her a once over. "That ought to do the trick. Nothing drastic, but definitely enough for you to not be recognized as Hermione Granger."

Hermione turned towards the wall and glanced in the mirror. She gasped – because although Xavier was right in that the changes were far from drastic, she looked like a different person. And suddenly, she felt so much safer.

"Thank you, Xavier." Hermione gave him a little ghost of a smile.

"I wish I could say it was a pleasure." He said sadly. "Hermione, there is one more thing." He sighed deeply, his face giving the appearance that he was deep in thought.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I don't know how to ask you this but," Xavier coughed and turned towards the door. "Nathan? Can you come in now?"

The door knob turned and Hermione gasped. She was going to meet Nathan Sanderson? Her eyes quickly moved to the doorway as the most beautiful man walked through. They made eye contact immediately and Hermione was frozen to the spot. His bright eyes captured her as he gave her a smile that flashed some brilliant white teeth. She couldn't help but smile back.

They broke eye contact as Nathan turned towards Xavier and Hermione was able to steal a quick glance at Nathan. His skin was tan and his hair was a thick, dark brown. And oh, was it shiny. He was wearing a muggle black suit and you could still see that he was very defined underneath of it all.

Hermione was so busy thanking the Gods for allowing this _God _ to grace her presence for only a few moments that she did not even notice the small guest that followed Nathan into the room.

Xavier turned towards Hermione. "Nathan, here she is – Hermione Granger." They both made their way closer to where Hermione was standing. Nathan's eyes widened in surprise for a split second and then the next is face was back to its calm, beautiful look. He smiled as he took Hermione's palm and pressed his lips against it.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" He exclaimed. Hermione felt herself blush as she mumbled likewise and smiled at the beautiful stranger.

Xavier cleared his throat and Nathan dropped Hermione's hand. "Now, Hermione, Nathan will be the only one that you will have regular contact with. He is your safe keeper – and in being such, will be available for your need at any time or day."

Nathan stared into Hermione's new green eyes again and she couldn't help but feel a small bit of excitement starting to bubble up in her stomach. "I'll be living in the house next to you," Nathan explained. "And I'll always be close by, just in case." Did he just wink at her? Oh god, I think he did.

"There is still the matter of one more thing, Hermione." Xavier starts. And it is then that Hermione finally notices the fourth guest in the room.

Peering from behind Nathan's left leg, is a small face – a face with big bright blue eyes, looking around the room in confusion and fear. Xavier stoops down and waves her out from behind Nathan.

Hermione gasps.

She's met with Rebecca's youngest child; Amelia. Her skin is a very pale white, and her hair is mop of short, dark brown curls. The little girl of three is looking at her feet and occasionally Hermione can see her big blue eyes staring out through her hair hanging in her face.

Hermione has only met Amelia once or twice – and both times, she was the most lovely and lively of Rebecca's children. The child before her was but a mere ghost of what she used to be, what she was when she still had a family. But why was she here?

"Hermione," Xavier starts. "I know that this is a lot to ask of you, but I know that Rebecca was a very close friend of yours. And, well – we want Amelia to be safe as well. We aren't exactly sure if this new dark threat knows that she is alive, but if he does then he will want to finish what he started." Hermione's eyes widened as she started to understand where he was getting at, she started shaking her head – she couldn't possibly do what he wanted her to.

"She needs someone, Hermione. She needs a mother." Xavier said, placing his large hands on Amelia's small, fragile shoulders. "She hasn't spoken since the incident, at all. The healers at St. Mungo's aren't sure if she'll ever speak again. She's been through so much, Hermione, and she's so young."

Hermione swallowed and shook her head. "Xavier, I don't know anything about being a mother. How do you know that I can do this? I might make things worse for all you know." She looked down at little Amelia and she felt her own heart breaking. How could she say no?

"Because you have a heart, Hermione. I know that putting Amelia with you will keep her safe and I think it will help both of you to have each other." Xavier gave Amelia a small push towards Hermione, he was still stooped down at her level as he spoke softly to her. "Amelia, honey, this is Tabitha. She's going to take care of you for a little while, is that okay?"

Amelia shuffled forward as Hermione stooped down as well. They were eye to eye – bright blue eyes staring into celery green. Hermione gasped as Amelia's small, warm palm cupped her cheek. Amelia looked back at Nathan, who gave her a small nod and smile, and then she dropped her hand from Hermione's cheek.

"I think she likes you, a lot actually." Nathan said, as he watched Amelia grasp on to the loose black trousers that Hermione was wearing.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll take of her, I'm the closest thing to family that she's got left." Hermione patted the top of the little girls head. Everything was happening so fast. She was just handed a completely different life. A life where she is a mother; a life where she is hidden; a life where she is always in potential danger. Things certainly have gotten very interesting in the life of Hermione Granger – or, of course, Tabitha Wilkes.

* * *

**I really expect updates to start coming faster, I'm so inspired right now and the writing is coming so incredibly easy. So, Please REVIEW :D**


End file.
